mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Heimdall (Earth-199999)
| Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) Gatekeeper of Asgard, Heimdall acts as the guardian of the Bifrost, the inter-dimensional Rainbow Bridge gateway linking Asgard to the rest of the Nine Realms. From his observatory at the Bifrost's edge, Heimdall's encompassing vision enables him to see all that occurs within the Nine Realms, making him ideally suited to his assigned station. After Frost Giants invaded Asgard without Heimdall detecting them, Odin's son, Thor - in defiance of his father's orders - took a band of his comrades-in-arms to Heimdall so that they could travel to the Frost Giants' realm of Jotunheim to exact vengeance. Curious and frustrated that Frost Giants evaded his senses, Heimdall permitted the journey, but cautioned them that the Bifrost would remain closed should their actions endanger Asgard. Following Thor's banishment by Odin for his disobedience, Heimdall witnessed Thor's struggles on Earth from his observatory. After Thor's adopted brother, Loki, ascended Asgard's throne when Odin fell into the regenerative Odinsleep, Heimdall observed his journey to Jotunheim. Unable to see Loki's actions there, Heimdall confronted him. Loki reminded Heimdall of his oath to obey Asgard's ruler and ordered him to keep the Bifrost closed. Correctly suspecting Loki's culpability in the Frost Giants' incursion, Heimdall allowed Thor's remaining allies, Sif and the Warriors Three, to travel to Earth to rescue Thor. Loki charged Heimdall with treason and stripped him of his citizenship and position. No longer under oath to obey Asgard's ruler, Heimdall attacked Loki, who froze him with the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor's later pleas to open the Bifrost spurred Heimdall into breaking free to bring Thor and his allies home. Though Thor destroyed the observatory and shattered the Bifrost to prevent Loki from using them to destroy Jotunheim, Heimdall returned to ihs poast at the Bifrost's jagged edge, assuring Thor that his mortal love, Jane Foster, was searching for a way to reunite them. Thor: The Dark World (Film) The all-seeing Heimdall resumed his role as guardian of the Bifrost after its power was restored using the Tesseract, a device claimed by Thor after the Avengers' Battle of New York. Heimdall was often visited by Thor, who - unable to visit her due to his peacekeeping duties - was concerned about Jane Foster's welfare. When Heimdall lost sight of her after she inadvertently traveled to the hiding place of the Aether energy, he transported Thor to Earth to investigate, then brought both Thor and Foster to Asgard once Thor discovered the Aether had taken root within Foster's body. Later, Heimdall was the first to detect one of the Dark Elves' cloaked Harrow warships approaching Asgard in their search for the Aether; though he destroyed the ship, Heimdall could only watch as other Dark Elf ships uncloaked and attacked the city. Heimdall activated the royal palace's protective energy dome, but the Dark Elf Kurse, having infiltrated the palace dungeons, destroyed the dome's power source, leaving Asgard unprotected. Though the Dark Elves were routed, Heimdall was disheartened by the Elves' murder of Queen Frigga and his own inability to defend Asgard. With the Bifrost closed at Odin's order, Heimdall conspired with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to transport Foster off-world, hoping the Dark Elves' leader, Malekith, would follow. As Thor and his allies escaped with Foster, Heimdall requested Odin's presence in his observatory, where he surrendered himself for his act of treason. | Powers = * Heimdall has the ability to see throughout all the Nine Worlds. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hofund | Notes = * Portrayed by }}